In the telecommunications industry, network equipment racks are widely used to hold and manage computer networking equipment, cabling, and related interconnects. Network equipment racks typically comprise a frame wherein a plurality of electronic components or connector locations including, but not limited to, copper cabling, fiber optics, network switching gear, and network servers, may be mounted.
Traditionally, ease of use and accessibility has been a priority regarding the cabling and equipment housed within network equipment racks. Network equipment racks are often located in accessible areas, such as basements, closets, and mechanical rooms. This has left both the equipment and related cabling prone to damage, vandalism, and access by unauthorized personnel. As the cost of computer networking equipment rises, and as businesses are realizing how proper management and securement of the interconnects between the equipment and the associated cabling directly relates to reduced downtime during outages, as well as increased network reliability, the idea of having this equipment and wiring in such vulnerable locations is becoming a growing concern of network administrators.
It is obvious that in today's world where businesses are extremely dependent upon their network, and in some cases cannot function without it, every possibility to reduce network downtime and increase the reliability their network must be seriously considered. With respect to this need of increased security and manageability, businesses are faced with the difficult decision between the extremely costly move of their existing network infrastructure to a more secure environment, or accepting a lower level of security and manageability by doing nothing at all.
It is obvious that there is a need within the industry for a system of securing a network equipment rack that may be implemented without the need to remove or reinstall any or all of the network equipment, wiring, or interconnects to a more secure location, while at the same time giving businesses the option of leaving some aspects of the network infrastructure accessible.